


Small Magics

by WildGinger



Category: N/A - Fandom
Genre: Demon & Human Interactions, Demon Sex, Demon/Human Relationships, F/F, F/M, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Making a deal, Multi, Not completely consensual, Strap-Ons, erotic underground, witch sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:49:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildGinger/pseuds/WildGinger
Summary: A young witch looking for revenge makes a deal with a demon, gets more than she bargained for.





	Small Magics

The muggy night was full of possibilities. Despite the heat, the witch kept her hood up, her head slightly bowed, shoulders down, one hand in the pocket of her black hoodie, the other wrapped around a leather and gilt tome, street lights winked out after she passed. At the alley entrance, she made doubly sure she hadn’t been followed and then hurried in. She was knocking on the alley wall, trying to activate the club entrance when she heard a slight rustle behind her. The witch paused. It came again. She turned to see a tentacle raising out of the accumulated debris. She tapped the sequence faster. Lightning blue butterflies gathered themselves out of the mortar. With a harsh grating, a door opened. She ducked through. 

***  
The Butterfly Club is the local everything club for the preternatural underground. The bar was first, most of the exotic plants growing on, in, and around it were enough for a Witch Finder to give a warrant of execution. The dance floor was somewhat tamer until you looked up. House rules are simple, don’t start nothin’, there won’t be nothin’, but you break those and you go in an entertainment cage above the dance floor until you work off your sentence. The tables on the far edge of the dance floor are where one can be served delicacies from across the globe, though some of them might still be squirming when they arrive. Down the hall sat a man in black. Slip him the appropriate token, he’ll let you pass to the basement. This is where the Club makes the most of its money. Heaven, Hell, it is up to you to decide. What are you in the mood for tonight? Everything is on the house and you have a token Choose wisely.  
***

Once Rowan ducked into the club, she pushed her hood back, dim lights of the bar still bright enough to show the dark pink of her short hair. She only had until midnight to make the deal, and it was already 11:30. She hurried past the bar and skirted the dance floor, heading down the hall. The man in black held out his hand. She placed a gold token with a red butterfly on it. He gave her a wolfish grin and opened the door. As she descended the soft light of the fae lit stairs, she could hear the sounds of sex and pain all around her. Soft moans, the crack of a whip against flesh, muffled screams of ecstasy or agony, and the unmistakable thumps of flesh against flesh. She shivered, her nipples tightening, her clit starting to throb. Focus, she told herself. I can at least do that. I have to do that.

At the bottom of the stairwell, she adjusted her grip on the tome and walked past the rooms for private scenes, straight to the large public play room. It was littered with clusters of couches and chairs, each cluster with its own fae lantern hanging above it, gently bobbing in the non-existent breeze. St. Andrew’s Crosses dotted the outskirts, though there were a few close to some of the seating areas.

She tried to not pay attention to what was going on and instead scan the crowd for the demon she was looking for, but it was so very distracting. There was a nymph up on one of the crosses, a special attachment in place under her lower stomach to keep her ass high in the air. A mix of men, satyrs, fauns, and one mountain dwarf gathered around her, playing with her at will or waiting their turn. A centaur with a leather upper body harness paced around a picnic table, riding crop in one hand, electro wand in the other, playing with a female ogre, who was tied spread eagle on top, dark dark nipples in clamps. A svartalfar knelt in the middle of a seating cluster, blindfolded and naked, hands bound behind his back, while his Dom invited others to play with and abuse him. He was currently sucking on a kobold’s knobby cock while a flight of pixies used his lower back for bukake and a fiura with a custom strap-on lubed up the bound dark elf’s ass before thrusting. On the far wall of the room, there was a group gathered around a pair of chains coming out of the wall. Whoever was cuffed there was too short for her to see over the mixed crowd. She was about to head over there when someone grabbed her shoulder.

“Looking for me,” a husky feminine voice asked.

Surprised, Rowan jumped and spun around. There stood the demon she came to find. The demon was wearing the guise of an older woman, short, spiky hair gone salt and pepper, eyes were a pale Siberian blue, in a black and grey pinstripe vest and matching pants, shirt matching the wine pink of Rowan’s hair.

“Yes,” she squeaked, before taking a deep breath to calm herself. The demon isn’t going to hurt me. They want this deal to happen as much as I do. “I want to make a deal.”

The demon raised an eyebrow and quirked their lips. “Alright, little witch, follow me.” Rowan hurried to keep up with the demon’s longer stride. The demon lead her to a private room and ushered her inside. Once the door was locked, the demon spoke again, “you may call me Zee. I can grant you anything you desire, though I specialized in arcane knowledge and protection. What is it you desire, witchling?”

Rowan wet her lips. “I want you to teach me how to defend myself, and protect me until I can reach my goal.” She paused.

“Come on little witch, give me all of it.”

“I want to take down The Bruja’s Cabal. I want my face to be the last thing that bitch sees.”

Zee smiled,”perfect. Here is my standard contract. Please read it over and sign at the bottom, acknowledging that you have read and understand the rules and what I expect of you. Note, as you asked for both knowledge and protection, there is an extra fee for asking for both, instead of one.” The witch read through the scroll and signed at the bottom. The demon gave her a predatory smile. “Set your book over in the corner, I’ll give you your first spell after we finish sealing the deal. Oh, and take off your clothes.”

“What?! I signed it!”

“Yes, but you neglected to read the fine print, even though I did the courtesy of telling you that there would be an extra fee. So, come on little witch, strip.”

Rowan clutched the book with both hands, indecision clear across her face. Eventually, she decided not to protest, and she set her precious cargo down and stripped.  
“Fantastic.” Zee snapped her fingers, bringing her favorite strap-on into this realm. The straps were your typical blank leather affair, but the phallus was...different. “I have decided that your mind is too fragile to take my true form, so I will be staying in this one. Unless otherwise noted, you may use her/she, and when called for, Mistress and well as Zee.” She stripped herself and slipped the device on. Zee grabbed the limp red phallus and stroked it to semi hardness. “This strap-on is a bit different. I can make it into the shape of any cock that exists or ever has existed. It grows hard and soft, like the real thing. Gives pleasure like the real thing. It is currently the shape of the most prolific human male courtesan of the 16th century. Now, come here and finish warming it up.”

Rowan knelt in front of her and swirled her tongue around the head. It tasted like dick too. Maybe I can bargain with her to get one for myself. Going down the shaft farther, she acclimated herself to the length of the toy and started to bob her head up and down. After a few minutes Zee stilled the witch’s head and popped her strap-on free. “Up.” Once standing, she grabbed one of Rowan’s pink nipples and placed it in a clamp, then the other. Rowan moaned each time, her pussy twitching. Zee reached down and lightly smacked the witch’s mons. Rowan moaned again.

“On the bed. Hands and knees. Now,” Zee barked. 

Rowan did so with acceleratory, the chain between the clamps swaying and tugging, then dragging on the sheets.

“My apologies for not dragging it out longer, little witch.” 

Zee rubbed the head of the phallus, now the shape of a small steppe unicorn, along the dripping inner folds of the witch’s vulva. The witch’s hips twitched. Zee grabbed them and thrust the short, thick, horse-like cock into her wet heat. Rowan moaned loudly and Zee ground against her ass, savoring the feel of the pussy wrapped around her strap-on. Zee pulled most of the way out, then plunged into the wet quim in front of her, again and again, ravaging it until she brought Rowan to a screaming orgasm. Zee fell on the bed next to Rowan, her strap-on still erect. 

Rowan gave a breathless chuckle. “If that is how you seal the deal, maybe I should have worked up the courage to do this a long time ago.”

The demon smiled and stroked her fake cock. “Oh little witch, we’re not done yet.”


End file.
